Most current microencapsulation methods are used to produce a uniform coating on an irregular shaped particle. Such methods typically require relatively complex equipment and/or a substantial input of labor. Such methods typically are very expensive. Simpler, less expensive microencapsulation methods are needed for encapsulating core materials having relatively non-uniform shapes.